Of all the songs
by Zoey2012
Summary: Blaine has a surprise for Kurt. What is it? And how did Adam Levine get involved and why? Just a one shot, maybe a two-shot depending on how many reviews I get! PLEASE READ!


**"Of all the Songs"**

**Disclaimer: don't own Glee, Maroon 5 or Adam Levine! I wish I did!**

**(A/N: this is my first Glee fan fiction!)**

* * *

It was spring break and Blaine was happily spending the whole week with Kurt. After a couple of Blaine's albums were recorded he had a steady flow of cash coming to him every week. Not that he was bragging much. He really wasn't; instead he was showering Kurt with gifts, not that Kurt was complaining.

Tonight was the night. He was going to surprise his handsome boyfriend with his favorite son, "Moves like Jagger" by: Maroon 5.

He was finally getting dressed in his skinny black jeans, and a black shirt with a design of a tuxedo on the front. Tonight-he was hoping- was going to be a major success; Blaine had even managed to get a special guest singer from non-other than Adam Levine himself.

Both men were stoked as they made their way to the studio where Kurt was waiting patiently.

Kurt nearly fell outta his seat when he saw Adam walk in. Blaine smirked as the pair walked to the stage. They both slipped their earpiece-microphones in and Blaine looked down at his loveable boyfriend.

"I hope you like this special program." Kurt grinned as Blaine got one final drink of water as he got ready to sing; Adam, being the professional he is, was already ready.

* * *

Adam took the first part.

**Oh, yeah  
Oh!**

Blaine took over, singing perfectly.

**Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
And aim for my heart  
If you feel like  
And take me away and make it OK  
I swear I'll behave**

After that line, Blaine over to Kurt and kissed him quickly, pulling away the same way to continue singing.

**You wanted control  
So we waited  
I put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this**

Adam joins in for the chorus part. Unknowingly, the rest of the Glee club had filed in, watching in awe and shock at the performance, as the two singers continued..****

**_[Chorus:]_****  
Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

As they sang both started to dance, They danced like they had been doing this for years together. They both looked so happy.****

I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

Blaine's gaze went straight to Kurt's.

The music got louder attracting the entire school pretty much. The lights dimmed and it started to feel like a real concert.****

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

Blaine glanced around at the crowd and smiled brighter, as he tossed out his ear piece and grabbed a microphone. He started singing passionately and louder if that was even possible. He sang in perfect sync as he soloed the second verse.****

**_[Verse 2:]_****  
Maybe it's hard  
When you feel like you're broken and scarred  
Nothing feels right  
But when you're with me  
I'll make you believe  
That I've got the key**

Oh  
So get in the car  
We can ride it  
Wherever you want  
Get inside it (Blaine winked at Kurt cockily after this line.)**  
And you want to steer  
But I'm shifting gears  
I'll take it from here**

** (Oh! Yeah yeah!)  
And it goes like this**

** (Uh)**

Blaine sang his way back to Adam's side.****

**_[Chorus:]_**

**Take me by the tongue  
And I'll know you **

**(Uh)  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you**

Blaine placed the microphone between them as they both sang in perfect sync with each other again.

****

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

I don't need to try to control you

** (Oh, yeah)**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger

**(Yeah yeah)  
I've got the moves like Jagger**

Blaine stepped away once more to boldly do another expert solo. He looked directly at Kurt, as though he was singing directly to him; And, him alone. His gaze full of complete adoration and love.**  
**  
**_[Bridge:]_****  
You wanna know how to make me smile  
Take control, own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this**

So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this

** (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)**

Both singers' voices softened and darkened in a dark and mysterious way.****

And it goes like this

Both of their voices sprung up loudly as they came near the end of the song.****

**_[Chorus:]_**

**Take me by the tongue **

**(Take me by the tongue)**

**And I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
And I'll show you **

**(Yeah yeah yeah!)**

All the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
(Oh, yeah)  
I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like…

They both stop. And the lights suddenly go out. It's pitch black, the crowd on edge. But suddenly a single spotlight appears on Blaine as he sang the final word.

** Jagger**

* * *

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile as he looked at the rather enormous crowd as they erupted with applaause an cheers. He jumped down to stand in front of Kurt.

"Best Present Ever!" Kurt squeaked.

"And it just got a bit better." Adam commented.

"I heard what a big fan of mine you are Kurt. And I brought you a few things; First a recording of this duet, obviously an autographed picture and t-shirt; And finally, a ticket to the next maroon 5 concert, with special appearance of Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked confused, "Wait what?"

"Blaine, you are an awesome singer and I would love for you to join us at our next concert as a special guest appearance." Adam explained hopefully.

Blaine was at a loss for words. He never expected to actually get the opportunity to sing along side Maroon 5!

"YES! Of Course I would!" Blaine finally answered.

Kurt took the next opportunity to spin his boyfriend around and kiss him hard. Blaine melted. Yep. His life was good. Blaine kissed him back just as hard.

* * *

(A/N: Love it? Hate it? Meh it? Leave me a review! PLEASE?!)

Love Ya!

-Zoey 2012-


End file.
